Quatre mois après
by Oriane-sama
Summary: C'est la suite de " sous un ciel étoilé " attention c'est un lemon yaoi alors ceux qui n'aimes pas ça et les âmes sensibles passez votre chemin ! Y'a un soupçon de Karma x Nagisa à la fin. Bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

Hello mes coco ! Alors oui, je sais, j'avais dis que je n'écrirai pas de lemon avant un moment mais là... J'ai craqué et ai eu une poussée d'inspiration en plus j'avais promis de poster quelque chose aujourd'hui... Alors bon : c'est la suite de mon one shot sur Isogai et Maheara car il n'y a aucun lemon sur eux et c'est SCANDALEUX... Par contre c'est le deuxième que j'écris ( je vous posterais peut-être le premier un jour c'est sur Inazuma Eleven) alors la qualité n'est pas tip top... Enfin c'est mieux que rien. Sur ce je vous laisse lire !

Cela faisait quatre mois qu'ils étaient ensembles, quatre mois de pur bonheur pour eux. Leurs camarades avaient hurlés de joie en apprenant leur mise en couples.

FLASHBACK

( cette scène se passe le lendemain de leur déclaration )

\- Franchement... Y'a que vous qui n'aviez rien vu, leur avaient dis Nakamura et Fuwa.

\- Sérieusement ?! Avait dit Maehara.

\- Oui... Vous étiez désespérants... Entre toi notre pervers blond qui rougit au moindre petit compliment de notre ikemen national, et le dit ikemen qui prenait ta défense quand on préparait un plan pour te tuer, y'avait de quoi se poser des questions, puis Kataoka et Okano à qui vous aviez révélé vos sentiments respectifs nous ont proposé un plan, avait continué Nakamura.

\- On a alors essayé de vous mettre sur la voie en faisant des sous-entendus mais rien à faire, vous étiez aveugle comme des taupes ! ( c'est Fuwa qui parle )

\- Donc, on a demandé à Kataoka et Okano de se rapprocher de vous pour vous rendre jaloux l'un l'autre, mais ça n'a pas eu l'effet escompté... Vous restiez dans vos coins avec vos envies de meurtres... Avait reprit Kayano.

Isogai et Maehara avaient été sidérés de voir tout ce que les filles avaient mis au point pour les aider... Elles étaient vraiment de merveilleuses amies !

\- Vous êtes diaboliques les filles... Super sympas mais diaboliques...Avait dit Nagisa, assis sur les genoux de Karma.

\- Sans nous vous ne seriez pas ensembles non plus je te signale, heureusement que Nakamura-san, Okuda-san et moi avons sût intervenir au près de Karma et toi, avait répliqué Kayano ( NDA : je vous ferai un one shot là dessus avec peut-être un lemon ). Seuls Sugaya-kun et Kuharashi-chan n'ont pas eu besoin de notre aide !

Les deux susnommés avaient rougis à l'entente de leurs noms ( NDA : et un 2ème one shot de prévu ! ). Kayano avait continué toute la matinée de dire à Nagisa l'importance de leurs rôles et de leurs plans pour les mettre lui et Karma en couple et que tout comme Isogai et Maehara , je cite : « ils leur avaient donnés du fil à retordre à cause de leur idiotie et leurs comportements d'autruches ( je vous explique à la fin pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris ) » ce à quoi elle avait reçu une charmante insulte de la part de Karma, et les deux énergumènes s'étaient disputés tout le restant de la journée. Que d'émotions pour la 3-E !

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Depuis lors Isogai et Maehara roucoulaient comme des bienheureux ( NDA : comme des cons surtout ). Ils étaient passés à l'acte au bout de deux mois, contre toute attente c'était Isogai qui avait démarré le processus et Maehara avait été aux anges par l'initiative de son chéri ! Maintenant aucun des deux ne pouvaient se passer du corps de l'autre preuve étant faite qu'un jour...

PDV / POV Maehara :

Je tournais la tête une énième fois vers toi qui était dos à moi. Je jouais à la console tandis que tu révisais pour le contrôle de demain. Tu me disais de réviser moi aussi mais je voulais tout autre chose... Je voulais te voir les joues rougies, les yeux vitreux, je voulais t'entendre gémir puis hurler mon prénom tandis que je crierais le tiens, je voulais te prendre et te faire miens... C'est dingue comme tu pouvais me rendre accro à toi, rien que d'y penser j'en avais une érection carabinée et mal aux testicules. Allez courage, tu avais dis que tu réviserais une demi heure, il ne restait plus que cinq minutes et alors là je pourrais t'enlever ton caleçon et ton débardeur et te prendre comme j'aimais le faire car je savais que tu ne refuserais pas parce ce que tu aimais ça autant que moi, tu l'avais prouvé en m'embrassant comme jamais et en glissant une main sous mon T-shirt il y a deux mois.

\- Hiroto ? Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

\- Hum... J'ai envie de toi...

\- Hein ?!

\- J'ai dit que j'avais envie de toi...

\- T'es sûr que ça va ? Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

\- Nan, c'est toi que je veux...

\- Ok, toi t'es malade, un méchant rhume sûrement.

Isogai s'approcha du lit où était allongé Maehara et posa une main sur son front.

\- Bizarre... T'as pas fièvre... Whoa !

\- Je suis en parfaite santé, tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de ton corps chaud contre le mien !

Maehara avait attrapé Isogai par les hanches et l'avait allongé sous lui, l'ikemen souriait de toutes ses dents, il savait que la provocation marchait avec son chéri et puis il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait très envie de son petit ami... en plus il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir l'érection monstrueuse du blond !

\- Hiroto... Je te taquine !

\- ... On n'a pas la même notion de « drôle » toi et moi...

\- C'est sûr ! Pour moi taquiner Hiroto Maehara fait partie des choses les plus drôles qui soit !

\- Je vais te baiser tellement fort que demain tu vas en avoir mal aux reins toute la journée et tu regretteras de t'être moqué de moi, ricana le blond avant d'embrasser sauvagement Isogai.

[ DÉBUT DU LEMON ] âmes sensibles s'absenir ( vous n'en avez rien à foutre de mon avertissement avouez... ) pour les autres rdv à la fin !

Isogai rendit son baiser à Maehara, ils entremêlèrent leurs langues qui dansèrent fougueusement jusqu'à ce que les deux aient besoin de respirer. Le blond plongea dans le cou du brun et lui imprima un gros suçon bien visible, puis il commença à enlever le débardeur d'Isogai devenu gênant, il déposa une multitude de baisers papillon sur sur la clavicule de son partenaire, il arriva alors à ses deux petits bouts de chaire rose, il prit en bouche celui de gauche, le suça, le mordît tandis qu'il tripotait celui de droite avec la même véhémence. Isogai commençait déjà gémir sous les assauts du blond se dit que s'il réagissait comme ça maintenant, qu'est-ce que cela donnerait après ? Ses pensées furent vite interrompues par la langue de Maehara qui s'était glissée dans son nombril et commançait à imiter les mouvements de va et viens d'une pénétration, il gémit plus fort, rouge comme un hibiscus. Maehara finit se besogne et descendit au niveau du caleçon et le lui enleva, il allait commencer sa fellation quand le brun le chopa par le col et renversa la situation se mettant ainsi en position dominante.

\- C'est pas juste, geignît-il, c'est toujours toi qui a le beau rôle, et pourquoi tu es encore tout habillé ?

\- Avoue que tu adore quand je te domine, répondit le blond d'une voix suave, et pour les vêtements... Je suppose que tu vas vite y remédier ?

Le brun sourit puis enleva le T-shirt, le bas de jogging et le boxer de son petit ami. Il s'approcha du membre durci d'où pointait la célèbre « rosée d'amour » puis le ris en bouche, il commença de lent va et viens et accéléra au fur et mesure des gémissements de Maehara qui s'intensifiaient jusqu'en devenir des cris, il jouit dans la bouche du brun qui avala le tout. Isogai présenta deux doigts à son partenaire qui les lécha avidement, une fois bien humides, Isogai en fit pénétrer un, le bougea, puis le deuxième, effectua des mouvements de ciseaux, une fois Maehara prêt, il se plaça à l'entrée et le pénétra avec douceur, il attendit le feu vert du blond pour bouger. Quand il eût le signal, il bougea doucement puis accéléra à la demande ou plutôt à l'ordre du blond, il finit par trouver sa prostate et s'appliqua à percuter avec vigueur la petite boule de nerfs. Les deux amoureux hurlaient leur plaisir, heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne et que les murs étaient assez épais sinon ils auraient réveillé tout le quartier ! Lorsque qu'ils jouirent dans un cri à l'unisson, Isogai dû se faire violence pour ne s'écrouler sur Maehara.

[ FIN DU LEMON ] les âmes sensibles peuvent reprendre leur lecture !

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement ( dans le sens doucement ) et se câlinèrent pendant deux longues heures avant que Maehara ne dise :

\- Dit... À ton avis, entre Karma et Nagisa, qui domine ?

\- Bonne question... Je dirais bien Karma mais... Il faut se méfier de l'e qui dort... Surtout avec Nagisa.

\- Mouais... On leur posera la question demain.

\- Tu es fou ! On pose pas ce genre de question comme ça ! Je suis pas sûr que Nagisa arrive à contenir Karma si l'envie de te tuer lui prend !

Au même moment dans la résidence Shiota...

\- Atchoum !

\- Ben, Karma tu t'enrhume ? Demanda Nagisa étonné.

\- Non, à tout les coups, y'a Terasaka et sa bande sont en train de se foutre de nous derrière notre dos ! Je vais les tuer !

\- ... Karma, des fois tu me désespère... Que vas-tu t'imaginer ? Il est minuit, ils doivent dormir à l'heure qu'il est !

\- Même ! Je vais les buter un par un et... Hmph !

Nagisa venait d'embrasser à pleine bouche son idiot de petit ami, qui le lui rendit bien évidemment. Quand ils se stoppèrent haletants, Nagisa murmura :

\- Si tu sais qu'ils parlent de toi alors ils savent que tu parles d'eux donc ils vont arrêter, à part Itona, ils flippent tous de te voir débarquer dans leurs pires cauchemars... Alors arrête tes bêtises !

\- O... Ok, répondit celui-ci encore pantelant mais il repris vite contenance, Terasaka et cette bande d'idiots attendront demain ! Prêt pour un quatrième round ?

\- Bien sûr... Répondit Nagisa d'une belle voix sensuelle.

Nagisa se mit à califourchon sur son psychopathe préféré et fit courir ses mains le long de son corps encore brûlant de désir...

Fin

Ça y est j'ai enfin fini ! 24h après mais je l'ai finis ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dit à plus mes coco !


	2. Important !

salut... je suis venue vous dire que dorénavants mes histoires seront postées sur wattpad et uniquement dessus. pouquoi, parce que me soûle. je n'arrive pas à poster mes histoires. mes navigateurs ne marchent pas. enfin Puffin marche mais il ne prend pas en compte la mise en page et ça fait un gros bloc dégeulasse et je ne sais pas pourquoi, il ne me met pas le clavier pour que je puisse corriger.

là je suis à bout.

ATTENTION ! ça ne veut pas dire que je supprime mes histoires et que je quitte définitivement Non ! je continuerais d'être là, de poster des reviews de vous aidez si vous en avez besoinm simplement je ne poste plus d'histoire ici...

mes fictions Nos retrouvailles et le Lycée de l'enfer ne seront pas supprimées mais je vais poster ce message partout pour prévenir. elles continurons simplement sur Wattpad. mes os sur Assasinations Classroom et Inazuma Eleven restes aussi.

à Rin-BlackRabbit,et,Rosalie24 : l'OS est prêt, il est fini. je vais le poster uniquement sur wattpad. pour le trouver je ne peux pas vous donner de lien vu que j'urilise l'appli.

pour le trouver cherchez Oriane-sama sur Wattpad et allez dans Assassinations Classroom One Shot. c'est le dernier'chapitre après "je suis tarée et j'assume". j'aimerais vraiment continuer à participer à votre projet, j'espère juste que le fait que ce ne soit pas sur le même site soit extrêment problématique. dites moi ça par mp.

franchement je recommande Wattpad à tout le môde car il est beaucoup plus simple d'utilisation et je m'amuse énormément dessus.

sur ce je vous dis à plus !


End file.
